APRIL MOP!
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: April Mop-nya telat. Gimana ya kalo Denmark, Norewegia, Islandia, Finlandia, Sealand, dan Estonia mengerjai Swedia? Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Fu-Fan atau @dinawwr yang berulang tahun.


April Mop!

Hikaru : Ngomong apa ya enaknya?

Hoshi : Entah, kayaknya semua yang akan kita katakan sudah ada di bawah tuh, jadi males ngomong lagi.

Hikaru : Iya ya? Kalau begitu...

Hikaru no Hoshi : Selamat membaca!

Ket :

1. "..." = berbicara

2. '...' = dalam hati

3. Pikiran Berwald nggak pake dipetik-petik karena aneh kalo orang mikir dipetik-petik

Warn : Gaje, aneh, abal, ga(ring, ja)yus, OOC, alur kecepetan, pendek (maybe) typo(s).

* * *

><p>Pagi itu ada hal aneh dalam keluarga bahagia Berwald, Tino yang biasanya bangun pagi dan memasak sarapan untuk mereka sampai pukul 10.00 masih tidur di kamarnya. Heran akan hal yang tidak biasa itu, Berwald lantas membangunkan Tino.<p>

"T'n' b'ng'n." Kata Berwald

"Ngh? Apa sih?" tanya tino bangun ogah-ogahan.

"K'u s'kit? Ken'pa j'm s'gini b'lum b'ng'un?" tanya Berwald.

"Bukan urusanmu, minggir!" seru Tino

'Tino kenapa ya? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.'

"Dibilangin minggir juga!" seru Tino lagi sambil mendorong Berwald. Apa yang terjadi dengan Tino sebenarnya? Nanti kalian juga tahu. Tino pun meninggalkan Berwald yang masih tidak percaya akan sikap Tino yang berubah 180⁰, sementara itu Tino bertemu dengan Peter.

"Bagaimana aktingku? Berlebihan ya?" tanya Tino agak menyesal atas sikap yang menurutnya berlebihan sinisnya. Ah Tino, dirimu memang baik sekali. Jika yang seperti itu kau bilang terlalu sinis, lalu Arthur apa dong? Oke, OOT.

"Nggak kok, Ma. Bagus. Tak usah merasa bersalah, sikap Jerk Arthur lebih sinis daripada ini." Jawab Peter. Berwald yang sudah kembali dari alamnya ikut turun dan berdiri di sebelah mereka, tapi Peter dan Tino malah menyingkir dan wajah mereka datar sekali.

'Ada apa dengan mereka ya?' pikir Berwald. Tak hanya sampai di situ, setiap Berwald mendekat, apalagi mengajak bicara, Peter dan Tino tidak menanggapi. Muak akan perilaku Peter dan Tino yang aneh, Berwald segera keluar rumah, mencari angin segar.

'Jalan-jalan ke mana ya?' tanya Berwald pada dirinya sendiri. Berwald pun berjalan ke rumah Norge tapi Norge tidak ada di sana. Berwald melanjutkan jalan-jalannya melewati rumah Eduard, Eduard juga tidak ada di rumah. Kemudian dia berjalan ke rumah Mathias dan tetap saja tidak ada orang di sana.

'Heran, ke mana ya mereka?' tanya Berwald lagi dalam hatinya. Berwald pun berjalan lagi ke rumah Iceland, tapi rumah Iceland juga kosong. Bingung mau ke mana, Berwald memilih kembali ke negaranya dan duduk di taman kota. Memandang sekeliling. Dia melihat –menurut Berwald- sepasang suami-istri dan anaknya yang ceria, mereka tampak bahagia. Berwald sungguh iri melihat mereka, karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Tino dan Peter baru-baru ini. Jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata bukan sepasang suami-istri tetapi sepasang suami-suami. Laki-laki yang satunya sangat manis hingga dari jauh nampak seperti Tino. Yah, mungkin mereka lebih cocok disebut sepasang suomi-suami. Tunggu, aku bilang apa tadi? Mirip Tino? Mari kita zoom ... itu adalah Eduard, Tino, dan Peter!

'Bukankuah itu Eduard, Tino, dan Peter? Kenapa Eduard dan Tino mesra sekali?' tanya Berwald dalam hati. Ckck, kau saja yang berlebihan Berwald, mereka hanya berpegangan tangan kok. Yah, kadang-kadang Tino tersenyum ke arah Eduard, tapi senyum'kan bebas diberikan untuk siapa saja. Tapi yang namanya cemburu tuh ya seperti itu. Berwald sangat penasaran, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Sementara itu, Eduard dan Tino tertawa. Apa yang mereka bicarakan, mari kita dekati.

"Nampaknya kita berhasil." Kata Eduard

"Iya, Berwald mengikuti kita." Jawab Tino

"Hore, kita berhasil!" seru Peter. Mereka pun tertawa. Mereka terus berjalan dan Berwald terus mengkikuti mereka hingga mereka sampai di suatu hutan, mereka berjalan terus melewati hutan dan... sampailah mereka di hamparan bunga Krisan yang sangat indah sehingga bagian intinya nampak seperti emas dan mereka seperti ada di antara hamparan emas, tidak hanya itu, ada air sungai yang mengalir, airnya sangat bersih sampai kita dapat melihat ke dasarnya. Ada juga kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sekitar bunga-bunga itu. Kelinci-kelinci juga bermain dengan riang di padang bunga Krisan itu. Jika kita melihat lebih dekat, Nampak ada peralatan piknik di sana.

'Mereka akan berpiknik?' tanya Berwald lagi. Rasa cemburu yang ada dalam diri Berwald sangat besar, ingin rasanya dia membantu Ivan untuk menyiksa Eduard. Saat mereka sudah smpai pada tikar yang akan digunakan mereka untuk duduk nanti, Berwald mendekat, dan...

"KEJUTAN!" seru Eduard, Tino, Norge, Mathias, dan Ice bersamaan dilanjutkan dengan mereka menynyi lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"T'rim' k'sih, kal'an sang't b'ik, aku s'ja tid'k ing't k'lau h'ri in' aku 'lang— h'y, aku t'dak ul'ng tah'n." Kata Berwald bingung tapi wajah tetap datar. Nah lho! Gimana coba kalau begitu!

"APRIL MOP!" seru semuanya lagi

"Hari ini, kami memang berencana mau berpiknik bersama agar kita semakin akrab." Jelas Tino

"Tapi, si anko uzai ini mengatakan, 'ayo kita kerjai Berwald! Sesekali, tanggal kita piknik itu berdekatan dengan April Mop'kan? Jadi tak ada salahnya kalau kita mengerjai Berwald!'" kata Norge

"Jadi ini semua rencanamu, goat man?" tanya Berwald

"I-Iya sih. Ta-Tapi'kan nggak sepenuhnya salahku, kenapa mereka mau coba? Sudahlah jangan dibawa pusing, anggap saja lelucon april mop, mari kita mulai pikniknya!" seru Mathias mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka pun berpiknik di situ, walau pun sebal pada awalnya tapi pada akhirnya Berwald senang dan tidak akan pernah melupakan saat-saat ini.

FIN~

OMAKE

"Biar nggak sepi, aku akan menyanyi untuk kalian~" kata Mathias sambil maju ke depan kemudian bernyanyi dengan riang lagu-nya SM*SH-I Heart You sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Norge, menarik tangan Norge sampai berdiri di sampingnya.

"Anko uzai! Kau membuatku malu! Dari pada sama kamu lebih baik aku sama Aisu!" seru Norge sambil memeluk Ice.

"Onii-san~" kata Ice menunduk dengan wajah merah dan suara yang imut(?)

"Ada apa, Aisu?" tanya Norge

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Ice sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Norge.

"Hahaha, kau ditolak tuh, sudah sama aku saja Norge~" kata Mathias sambil memeluk Norge.

"Diem ah, brisik lo!" seru Norge malu hingga ada semburat-semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Eduard dan Tino hanya tertawa, sementara Berwald hanya melihat mereka nggak niat sambil menggenggam tangan Finland.

BENERAN TAMAT

* * *

><p>Hoshi : Sumpah garing banget, jelek, abal, OOC, pendek, alur kecepetan pula!<p>

Hikaru : Ya sudah, yang penting niat kita'kan baik.

Hoshi : Iya sih, niat kita'kan membuat ini sebagai kado untuk Fu-Fan, iya'kan?

Hikaru : Yep, ini ditujukan untuk ulang tahun Fu-Fan atau dinawwr (di twitter) yang jatuh tepat pada tanggal 4 Juli.

Hoshi : Jadi, maaf kalo fic ini di publish 3 hari setelah April Mop a.k.a telat ini memang di sengaja

Hikaru : Dan, sebenarnya kenapa aku membuat mereka mengarjai Berwald seolah hari ini ulang tahun Berwald?

Hoshi : Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena Fu-Fan adalah RP-er Swedia di #hetacrew. Sebenarnya aku mau buat Ulang Tahun Berwald aja, tapi karena ulang tahun Berwal masih lama nggak jadi deh.

Hikaru : Oh iya, special thx for : Xavierre, spaagetty, dan chococaramell yang sudah memberi tahu saya cara menulis April Mop yang benar

Hikaru no Hoshi : Oke, akhir kata, Selamat Ulang Tahun Dina~! Review please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
